


It Doesn't Matter

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [19]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong and Yuta were having a competition on who's gonna top tonight.





	It Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> As a bottom YT enthusiast, this is my first time with writing bottom TY. 
> 
> Enjoy. :D

 

"...so...who won?" Yuta asked Doyoung who looks really annoyed at his two best friends' questions. It's so early in the morning that both Taeyong and Yuta bombarded him with questions on who's the best cook (which obviously is Taeyong, but Yuta tried anyways) among them. Doyoung looked down at Yuta's sunny side up egg with slightly burnt hotdog on the side of the plate and faked smiled at him. "It's Taeyong of course.."

"Ha! I knew it!" Yuta pouted and threw his apron on the couch in anger. It was his best meal that he ever cooked but he still didn't won? Unfair!

"How much Taeyong bribed you with? I can double it."

"Hyung.. Taeyong hyung obviously is the best cook inside the dorm. No doubt with it. Maybe you can suggest something that is not cooking..." Doyoung snickered at Jaehyun's response. Yuta's pout never leaves until an idea popped out on his mind. "How about we play soccer?"

Taeyong's eyes widen since he's a **sucker for balls.** _Pffft._

"Unfair! I can't even kick properly!" Yuta's smirk became visible. "Well, how can you top if you have weak knees?"

"Fuck you.."

"Oh.. I will fuck you..."

 

 

 

**Taeyong - 1, Yuta - 0**

 

 

"Lets go!" Yuta kicks the ball away from Taeyong. The older looks furious as the other is running to his goal post without any hardwork. "Yah! Stop cheating!" He said but Yuta, of course, didn't listen to him. Yuta isn't cheating anyways, he's just so damn **good with balls**. _Pffft._

"I'm not cheating! You're just slow!" Yuta said as he kicks the ball to the goal post. Taeyong sighed in defeat when he saw Yuta running in joy and poking his tongue out to mock him.

"It's your specialty! I was meant to lose." Taeyong excused but Yuta doesn't buy it. "Well, cooking is your specialty, but did you hear me whining?... No!"

"Ugh! Whatever!" Taeyong frustratingly kicked the other ball on the field.

 

 

 

**Taeyong - 1, Yuta - 1**

 

 

 

".. I said, no cheating!" Taeyong flicked Yuta's forehead when the latter blew Taeyong's cards resulting it to flew away and reveal his hidden numbers. Jaehyun watches the two in amazement as he became the arbiter during the game. "Hyung.. Taeyong hyung actually won and you lost.. so.. sorry?"

Yuta slumped the cards down and raised his hands in defeat. "Ugh! Did he also paid you? Come on!"

"I didn't pay anything, Yuta. I'm not like you, cheater." Yuta's eyes became dark and he leaned forward to scare the other. Sadly, Taeyong isn't really intimidated since he's used to see Yuta looking like that... mostly in bed and it's turning him on real quick. "I'm not a cheater, okay? I'm a loyal boyfriend to you..."

"That's not what I mean.." He pushed Yuta away and gathered the cards together to clean up the mess they made. "..but I won against you.."

"We're not done yet.." Jaehyun looked up to see his Taeyong hyung being carried by his Yuta hyung on his shoulder with Taeyong throwing his feet and hands in protest. Yuta brought him to their shared room and Jaehyun's cheeks had gone red.

"Wow."

 

**Taeyong - 2, Yuta - 1**

 

 

Yuta threw the older on their bed and crawled over him with Taeyong's legs spread out for his access. "Look, you're in position now. I thought you want to top me?" Yuta teased as he dunked his head on Taeyong's crotch. The latter let out a loud moan and he can feel his member going hard when Yuta nuzzled his head on his tight jeans.

"I..I will t-top you... s-so get off m-me.. Ah!" Taeyong struggled to finish his sentence as Yuta started to trace his fingers on Taeyong's clothed cock down to his thighs. Yuta can be really stubborn that he didn't even move a bit to do what Taeyong told him to do. So, Taeyong did what he can do to make Yuta remember what he is really capable of. He wrapped his legs around Yuta's waist and wrestled him until the latter was now beneath him.

"I told you.. I'm going to top you since I won." Yuta squirmed under Taeyong's hold but the latter slapped his thigh to stop him. Yuta felt aroused at the sudden actions and he held Taeyong's head to place it on his crotch. "Do what I did to you.."

"And you're asking me to do what I want now, huh? What's the magic word?"

"Yongie hyung.. please?" Yuta whispered in embrassement.

"I can't hear you.."

"Yongie... hyung.. please?" He repeated a bit louder than before and Taeyong let out a satisfied smirk. He dunked his head down like what Yuta did and nuzzled his head on Yuta's crotch, allowing his hands to trace from Yuta's aching member to Yuta's honey thighs.

"..Is this what you want?"

"..I want more please?" Yuta asked and the older didn't take any time to slid his hands inside Yuta's jeans to grab his throbbing cock. It feels so big under his hands and it's making Taeyong turn on even more. He unbottoned his jeans and pulled it down along with his boxers, freeing the undeniably huge cock of his lover.

"What are you drinking, Yuta? Last time I check, it was this small?" Yuta slapped Taeyong's arm when the latter teased him. "It was really that big, Taeyong. You just love to look at my butt instead."

"My bad...I neglected your cock." He said as he removed himself from Yuta and took off his own clothes too to make them even.

"Lets get the real competition done."

 

 

Yuta looked at him in disbelief when Taeyong settled himself on top of Yuta. He watches his lover finger himself with Yuta's fingers and spit that comes directly from his mouth. "I thought you wanted to top?"

"I changed my mind after I saw that big dick of yours."

"So.. you're allowing me to top you starting now?" Taeyong slapped his boyfriend's thigh and removed Yuta's finger from his hole. "In your dreams, Yukkuri."

Yuta couldn't say anything when Taeyong dipped his body on his standing rod. Yuta groaned in pleasure while Taeyong was struggling on the pain but slowly getting used to it. "God Taeyong you're so tight!" 

"I-Ive n-never bottomed s-since the last... uh.. time. I-it feels g-good." Taeyong stuttered when he started to roll his hips. Yuta held his thighs and slowly thrusted on his lover's hole upwards. 

"Y-yes.. shit.. it is.. It feels s-so awesome to b-bottom.." Yuta responded.

"Y-yu..ta..faster.. ahh.." Taeyong threw his head back in pleasure when Yuta thrusted deeper and faster like what Taeyong asked, aiming on his sensitive spot. Both were moaning in mess but Taeyong's loud high pitch noise on his sexy parted lips and Taeyong's hands on his nipples got Yuta spill his seeds inside the older. 

 "Please make me come.." Taeyong asked the younger and Yuta removed himself from him.

"Then come inside me.." Yuta suggested and Taeyong gladly positioned himself in front of Yuta. The latter isn't prepared but Taeyong pushed his aching member inside that made Yuta hissed in pain. "SHIT TAEYONG!" 

"Sorry, I want you... raw." He slapped the younger's thigh and started to thrust slowly in and out of him. Yuta started to feel the pleasure when his member is getting hard again. "Stroke me.. Yongie.." 

"Magic word.."

"Please?" Taeyong grabbed the younger's half hard dick and stroked it with the same speed as his thrusts. Yuta is getting impatient and he just want Taeyong to fill him up like what he did to the older. 

"Please Yongie.. faster!" It took three more deep thrust when he hit the younger's prostate and cum inside him. His hand was still on Yuta's cock, stroking it more to ride him off his orgasm.

"Fuck, Tae.. I want more of this." Yuta said after his high. Taeyong plopped on top of Yuta without removing dick from his hole and kissed his neck lazily. "Hmm.. but don't you ever dare to make me play soccer again." 

"Why? I want to see your butt kissing the ground." 

"Shut up, Yuta. Lets just sleep." He said, feeling warm inside Yuta's tight hole. Their bodies smelled like sex but they both love the scent of it just for each other. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading *hides*


End file.
